


First Night Back

by Storylover10



Series: Newmas College Meetings [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night back after summer vacation and Newt's having a hard time sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Back

Newt had been laying in bed for hours, waiting to fall asleep. It wasn't happening though. It was his first night back after spending the summer with his family back in England and the jet-lag was getting to him.

Thinking that something to drink might help, he got up and headed to the communal kitchens (not having had time to get anything for his own.) Upon entering the hall where they were, Newt was overwhelmed by the smells of sugar and vanilla. He took a deep breath as a smile made it's way onto his face.

When he got to the kitchen he saw a boy that looked to be his age standing at the sink, washing a bowl, and listening to music that was coming quietly from his phone. There was also cooling racks on the counter behind him.

"Hello. Do you mind some company?"

The boy made no show that he heard except for a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "Not at all. I could use some help eating these when they come out anyway."

It was quiet for a while more as Newt drank the milk he had gotten and the other finished washing the dishes he had used.

"I'm Thomas." He said just as the timer had gone off. He went over and pulled out what Newt now saw were sugar cookies.

"Isaac, but everyone calls me Newt."

"Nice to meet you, Newt."

"Same to you."

The room went silent again as Thomas served them both plate with half the cookies that had been on the tray.

"Jet-lag?" Thomas spoke again.

"What?" Newt replied, having been lost in thought about how it would take him years to get the color of his eyes right if he wanted to paint them.

"That's why you're up so late, right? Jet-lag still getting to you?"

Newt blushed. "Yeah, but it's my first night back so I need to work out sleeping again. How'd you know?"

"Well the accent was my first clue." Thomas said with a smile.

Newt decided then and there that he wanted to be friends with this kid. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around before and I've been staying in the same room for the last two years."

"Well I just transferred here because it's closer to my family. They also took my credits so that helped. I'm a third year and I'm from the next city over, it's about an hour's drive."

"I'm a third year as well. I'm from England, but I guess you already knew that."

Thomas just smiled at him as he finished his cookies. "It was nice meeting you Newt, but I think I should go find my room."

"You haven't been yet?"

"Nah, I just got in about an hour ago. My flight didn't get in until late, I haven't even been home yet." He answered as he packed up the rest of the sweets.

"What's your room number? I might be able to help."

Thomas pulled out a folded paper. "Room 8D."

Newt stopped eating. "That's my room. I was wondering if they'd give me a flatmate this year because I was the first one there and that never happens."

"Well, I made these for whoever I was rooming with to say sorry for waking them up when I got in, but it looks like I won't have to worry about that."

"This is bloody awesome. I usually hate the people I get paired with. Last year I had this bloke Gally, right awful bugger he was. So this is a great start."

They grinned at each other before heading back to their dorm to sleep for the night.


End file.
